


Home

by tiifalockhart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: You and Prompto have been dating for two years, yet he hasn't built up the courage for him to ask you to stay over. Tonight, that changes.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Home

When Prompto was first coming to you to ask the big question, his palms were sweaty and he was nervous. He knew he was overthinking it, but he was still worried and nervous. What if you thought he was weird? Or maybe he was rushing things?

Granted, you two had been dating for about a year now. You were currently on a date, dressed nicely, and having a wonderful time with each other. You could tell that he seemed troubled near the end of the date though. He seemed to be concentrating, caught up in his personal thoughts, a slightly disgruntled look on his face.

“Prompto… Is everything okay?” You’d ask, concern evident in your features and tone. He’d whip his face up and raise his brows in surprise.

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah! I’m good, are you?” He replied hurriedly. You let out a light snicker at his response, nodding.

“I see… Is there anything you want to talk about, then?” You asked curiously, leaning your arms on the table. Prompto’s face heated up at this, quickly looking away.

“Oh, uh, kind of. I was wondering, well no, I wanted to know… Well-” He took a deep breath, gathering himself. “D… Do you want to stay at my place after this? If not, it’s totally okay. I don’t mind! I can drive you home and stuff, it’s alri-” You finally stopped him by taking his hand quietly.

“I’d love to.” You answered simply, your voice calm and gentle. Prompto finally let out a breath of relief, one he hadn’t known he was holding in.

“O-Oh, then that’s great! Uh, do you want to stop by your house and get some clothes? Or, I mean, you can wear some of mine I guess? It’s up to you, I don’t mind anything.” Prompto rambled. It was adorable when he got nervous, his rambling and nervous gestures caused your heart to swell.

“It’s moments like these that remind me why I fell in love with you.” You sighed softly, looking over at him with a loving gaze. His face and the tip of his ears were now red as he nodded in agreement.

On the way home, Prompto had calmed down significantly. He simply drummed his thumbs on the wheel nervously now. It was silent most of the way, the two of you sitting comfortably while he drove.

Once he parked in front of his apartment complex, you took his hand and followed him inside, noticing his expression giving away his nervousness again, along with a light blush. It was absolutely adorable. Inside, his apartment was clean and neat, and nicely decorated. It looked homey and big enough for a couple of people to live there.

“I-I cleaned it before you came, I, uh, hope you like it here.” He explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. You snickered at his mannerisms.

“It looks wonderful. I’m glad I’m staying here with you.” You responded smoothly, opposing his flustered state completely. He offered you a sheepish smile, guiding you further inside.

“Feel free to leave your jacket and shoes anywhere, and you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in, i-if you want.” Prompto explained, opening the bedroom door for you. His bedroom was much simpler than the living area, his bed was neatly made, he didn’t have much in there besides a dresser, bed, and desk with his photography equipment. He opened his closet for you, and your eyes basically zeroed in on his sweatpants and hoodies. After claiming one of each, you smiled over at him.

“Can I use your bathroom to change?” You asked, somewhat reminding him that you needed privacy.

“Oh, yeah!” He said, stepping aside and letting you pass and go into the bathroom. He quickly changed himself, taking a seat on his bed and waiting patiently. Once you returned, he grinned up at you, finally beginning to get more comfortable. “Do you… Wanna watch a movie or something?” The blond asked, thinking of ways to spend more time with you.

“A movie would be nice.” You answered, following him into the living area and falling back on the couch. The two of you spent more time searching for a movie to watch than actually watching one probably, carrying light conversations throughout it. Once you settled onto one, the two of you relaxed back and snuggled close to each other, sharing a blanket together.

As the movie started, the two of you found yourself uninterested in it, simply spending your time talking and cuddling and kissing under the blankets. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling, having him so close and comfortable, you never wanted to let that go. By the end of the movie, Prompto had fallen asleep on top of you, his head resting on his chest as your fingers brushed through his hair. It was adorable, you cursed yourself for wanting to move to the bedroom.

“Hey, Prompto?” You whispered softly, gently shaking him to wake him up. A quiet groan left his lips as he stirred.

“Yeah?” He asked, not opening his eyes and instead, snuggling into you more.

“Why don’t we move to your bedroom?” You suggested, feeling his grip around your waist tighten. “Is that a no?” You asked, laughing quietly.

He simply hummed, you weren’t quite sure what it meant. Eventually, he moved off of you and basically dragged himself to the bedroom, followed by you. Once inside, the two of you fell back on the bed and immediately cuddled closer, craving the same warmth you two developed on the couch. Once satisfied, Prompto almost immediately fell back asleep, causing you to bite back a smile. His expression was peaceful, his breathing was slow and steady, his heartbeat slowly lulled you off to sleep.

Eventually, the two of you fell asleep together. You hugged each other tightly, as if afraid someone would come and steal the other away. Your breathing was in sync, and your legs were tangled together.

It was… Perfect.


End file.
